Cali's Story
by Guardian KItty
Summary: My little story on a girl overhearing Shadow-hunter business. Please, after you read this, don't question my sanity. I have none.
1. Stalking

**Cali's Story**

**A/N** **I do not own The Mortal Instruments, though if I did, I would probably have a strange sequence of events going through out the series.**

It was 3 am when Cali got back to the apartment. She stumbled in, exhausted, and looked over to the couch, seeing her two friends sleepily glaring at her. Great, she had been out all night, dealing with strangers and came back to this. Cali threw jacket next to her friends who stared at it like it was something foreign to them. Her friends' eyes continued glaring at her, demanding an explanation. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the mini-fridge. She came back and sat on the couch opposite of them.

"Cali, where have you been?" Makena asked; having to drag her voice out.

"Or, better yet, why are you covered in glitter?" Gwen picked up the jacket with two fingers, looking at it curiously.

"I'll start off with when I left," Cali took a deep breath and began her story.

It was 6:00 when I left the apartment to go wandering through the city. My friends and I have been living in the apartment since our parents disowned us, saying something about us being too crazy. Ha, yeah right. If anything we were sane, but I guess our parents didn't catch that part. Anyway, I walked all around and came upon a manga store; I walked in hoping for something on the racks to catch my interest, and that is when I heard arguing.

Two teens, dressed in black, one a small red-headed girl, with scars shaped like Japanese symbols winding up her arms, and the other a tall boy with a scar on his forehead. Now, I am not commonly like this, but I wanted to know what they were fighting about, so I listened into their conversation. They were arguing about a vampire manga, and whether or not it was correct. _Strange,_ I had thought, but continued listening, I watched as the tall boy walked over to the clerk and asked him a question. You know how, sometimes, when someone was mad, they lift their upper-lip and bare their teeth? Well, that is exactly what I saw this guy doing.

And, boy was I surprised to see a set of fake fangs. The clerk didn't notice, but I was back in the stacks, biting my hand to keep from laughing. What was this guy doing? Was he playing a joke on the clerk? I watched as he asked his question and, looking quite content now, reported it back to the girl, who had picked up a ninja-hunter manga and was laughing at it. Then, the girl's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello?" Her voice was louder than before, helping me hear. She listened to the other person the phone, and then said, "Ok."

"Who was it, Clary?" The dude next to her asked.

"It was, Jace. He told me to get back now, or he'd eat all the cookies Isabelle made." Clary scrunched her nose, as if this Jace character had said something distasteful.

The other guy looked confused, "But Izzy can't cook."

"I think he was implying that he would poison himself. But he did say he would leave one for you, Simon." Clary's eyes lit up with amusement.

Simon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll make sure to thank him.

They turned to leave, so I took my one chance to pretend to be a secret agent. I followed them out of the store and walked casually behind them occasionally stopping to keep up a façade. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then they stopped at a church, which was rather confusing to me.

A muscular guy with tan skin and golden hair rushed outside and jumped behind the red head. He, too, was wearing black. I assumed this was Jace, because then a tall curvaceous teenage girl walked out with a whip in her hand, also wearing black. I gaped, hiding behind a tree that was across the street.

I was pretty sure that this was Isabelle, why? Because in the hand that wasn't carrying a whip, there was a plate of burned cookies. I laughed as Jace used Clary as a shield, and then, adding to the humor, Simon walked up to Isabelle, and took a cookie. He put it into his mouth and bit into it. I had no idea how he was doing that with the fake fangs in his mouth, but it was pretty freaking awesome that he was. Then two others came out from the church, one had a bow and arrow in his hand. And was wearing black. What the heck? Shouldn't that bow and arrow be in a museum, what with the sharpened end?

And there was the other guy. Where should I start? First off, his hair was glittered in the sun. He was wearing white, sparkly pants that fit to his skin like a second skin. On top of that, he had a see through net top, that was blue, and, again, sparkly. His shoes were blue cowboy boots that, for the first time did not sparkle. Instead they shined in the sunlight. Was everyone in this group dressing up as a vampire?

I watched as they began to leave, and followed them. By then it was 7:00, and I wasn't expected to be home until 8:00. I followed them to an all ages club, where they quickly got in. Well, if they can do it so can I. I walked up to the bouncer and smiled, hoping this would get me in. It did, but not without some questioning.

"Hello, little girl," He said in a deep tone, "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my sister," I had said in my eldest voice. (I had to do this because I was 13 years-old. Makena is 21 and Gwen is 17)

He had looked at me skeptically, but allowed me in.

I grinned. Who knew being a stalker could be such fun.

**A/N Our poor Cali. She is going to get quit the surprise. (Grins evilly) Oh, and if you are wondering at what time am I staging these books, it's a mixture of what would be funniest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the second half! Hope you enjoy it and review. And please, tell me if I accidentally don't describe someone right. **

I stared at my friends faces while explaining this endeavor, the look they were giving me was one of those parent looks. The face that says _you- are- grounded- young- lady._ I sighed knowing that I was probably going to have to do all the chores for the next few days… or weeks.

Makena groaned, "Aren't you going to go on?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I said and continued my explanation

43

I growled to myself, watching the peculiar teens from the bar. They were just looking around, as if they were waiting for someone. That's when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" A guy in about his twenties stood next to me, and he was _hot_. He had white blond hair, black-eyes, and a face that male models crave.

I stuttered for a second, and then choked out, "Nope."

He grinned, "So what's your name, little girl?"

For some reason this guy felt as if he was a little evil, but I shrugged it off, "Cali."

"Sebastian," he held out his hand, and I shook it. This guy was really nice.

"So what are you doing here?" I spoke up, breaking the silence that had followed the introduction.

"Oh, I'm looking for some people. How about you?" he said the first part with an evil smile.

"Stalking some people," I say, trying to be nonchalant, and making it seem like no big deal.

Sebastian gave me a weird look, but smirked all the same, "Who?"

"I don't know, they just looked interesting. Plus one was wearing fake fangs," I glazed off, thinking of the guy named Simon.

"Oh? Those are the people I'm looking for," he stared at me for a second, and then said, "Want to lure them out for me?"

I put a finger to my chin, "What time is it?"

"Eight," he stated. My eyes widened to the size of plates, my roommates were going to kill me!

"I have to go, actually, " I said and shot to my feet, but he grabbed my arm.

"Nope, you are doing this," I was about to protest, but then I saw his face.

"O-ok, but where do you want me to lead them? Make it somewhere close, please," I shivered when he cynically smiled with satisfied eyes.

"To central park, oh and can you fight?"

"Yep," I think that was the only sure answer I had.

Then he looked me up and down, shaking his head, "This won't work," he looked to the bartender, summoning a shot, "Drink this, and then go get them."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm 13!" I glowered at his smug face.

"Just do it and I will give a cookie," he teased, knowing that I had to do it, but, then again, he did not know what he just said.

"A cookie? Like an honest to goodness cookie?" I felt my eyes go glassy as I thought of delicious cookies just out of the oven.

43

"He gave you a cookie?" suddenly my friend s were terrified, knowing the effect cookies had on me.

"No, he still owes me one," I grinned, showing off non-existent fangs.

They shivered, "Thank the apple queens…" I heard Gwen whisper.

"But did you actually drink the shot?" Makena eyed me skeptically.

"How about I finish the story?"

She rolled her eyes, "Go on."

43

I bounced on my feet, "So, you just want me to get them out of here, and to Central Park?"

"Yes- " He was going to say something else, but I grabbed his hands.

"As long as you give me a cookie, I'll lead them there in the weirdest way possible," I watch as his eyes lit up.

"Ok! Let's go," I ran to the group that was still looking for someone.

I took my phone out of my pocket, and screamed, "FOR THE COOKIES!" I thus chucked the phone at goldie boy. His head snapped towards me, and picked up my phone.

"What the heck, little girl?" he seemed pretty ticked off, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hi!" I yelled, then looked at them all, searching for a weakness. _There_ I thought, remembering the bow and arrow. I snatched it off the guy and began running, "Catch me if you can!"

I felt a weird sensation crawl up my skin, but I ignored it. I didn't care for any thing,, as long as I got my cookies.

43

"Crap, Cali, not again…" Gwen face palmed

"Opps," I blushed, giving them a sheepish look.

43

I ran to Central Park, hearing the group of people running after me.

"Give that back!"

"Stop!"

"No! Not my bow!"

"He he, suckers, I'm gonna get a cookie." I whispered to myself.

I ran into a hobo and knocked him down, he gave me this look and said, "Watch where yer going." I looked at him with feral eyes, "NEVER!"

When I had made it to Central Park, Sebastian was there, waiting for me. He gave me a look of surprise, "That was fast."

"I don't care where is my cookie," I squealed with glee, knowing that soon I was gonna have a delicious cookie to eat. That's when I was tackled by that Isabelle chick.

"Give that ba-" then she saw Sebastian. "You!"

'Yes me," then looked at me, "Sorry, little girl, I don't have a cookie."

"I felt the girl get off me and walk, bow in hand, back to her friends, they stood there, battle prepared. The one I described yesterday with the weird outfit was glowing, literally glowing.

"Did you bribe this little girl, Jonathan?" I heard the small girl, Clary, say.

"Oh, just a tiny bit, and all she asked for was a cookie," he then pulled me up by my hair. "You'll get plenty of cookies where you're going I heard his whisper in my ear.

I felt something rising in me, a feral instinct to kill, "How dare you?" I snarled, death creeping into my tone. "**How dare you lie about cookies?!" **I shouted. Sebastian, and the others gave me the same look that the hobo gave me. "You should never lie about these things. Cookies are a tunnel of hope to everyone, a spark of light. A calling in mist to guide you home, and love. So much love, that no one should ever lie and say they have cookies, but, while in truth, they have none. I am sickened by you, Jonathan, Sebastian, whatever your name is! You failed me, deeply, and I now have no respect for you. I hope you die the worst death possible, in fact, I hope these people kill you, you inhumane jackertable."

Then, I threw him over my shoulder, and walked up to the people, "Live strong my fellow warriors, perhaps I will see you again one day, and that you shall have many cookies." I saluted them," And good luck defeating this daft demon, Simon, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and the two other dudes who I don't know the names to."

And then I left, a determined look on my face.

43

"Is that it?" Makena stretched, yawning, "But, then why are you covered in glitter?"

"I actually don't know, but I think it has something to do with that weird sensation I had felt when running from the people," I shook the sleepiness off.

"What about the other 7 hours?" Gwen inquired.

"Oh, yeah, that I'm going to make short," I took a deep breath, "Well, after I came down from the excitement, I got into a fight with a faerie, ate its food, raided a rich guy's fridge. Stole from some fallen angels, still didn't get to meet a live vampire, Shadowhunter, or warlock. But I also got to see some werewolves, they attacked me."

"Oh, so the usual?" Gwen glided up from the couch and began to drift to her room, "That's nice."

"Hn, I'll overlook that," Makena followed Gwen, but intead of floating, like Gwen did, she walked. And half-way through, she turned into a cat.

I curled up into a ball on the couch, and closed my eyes. Life was weird when you had the sight.

43

"Cali? Go get the mail," Makena ordered from the kitchen.

I got up from the couch and did some yoga poses. "M'kay."

I walked outside and went to the elevator, recalling the events from last night. _I should really apologize to that hobo._ I heard the elevator ding, and stepped out. I stalked to the mail box, and got the mail. That's when I heard some people walk through the door, and into the apartment building.

"Who do you think that was last night?" I gasped when I recognized the girl's, Clary's, voice.

"I don't think we will ever know," a voice said, and from the tone of it, I assumed it was that sparkly guy.

I giggled and sprinted to the elevator, I didn't need to get into anymore trouble. At the last second, I turned around and met each of their eyes. Everyone from last night was there. I gave them a knowing look and grinned, "Good morning!" I said, just before the elevator doors closed, I saw their shocked looks.

"My life is freaking awesome." I said to myself. "But I never did get the chance to find out what the heck they were doing."


End file.
